vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
148065-legend-of-the-blue-horizon-separate-purchase-option-please
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4tPxAzBPvm4 Enjoy | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- They embed it directly here: http://www.wildstar-online.com/uk/news/2015-12-01-the-space-chase-is-on/so I wouldn't worry about it. XD | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- The same thing that goes on in every MMORPG, unfortunately. Players complain bitterly about for-cash RNG luckyboxes at the same time that they go out and buy 50 of them. Then they wonder why more of them show up. | |} ---- As a general statement, I'm a little surprised at how few things have simply been added to the cash shop for straight-up purchase without gimmicks or limited time events. MMORPGs are not fire sales, people don't just show up for a few days and then leave. The people who come to these games will show up at them on a regular basis and make purchases over time. Even the ones who migrate come back with new content updates. You can't constantly bombard them with special events unless you plan to spend all your time making special events, and even that will be something that people become desensitized to over time. Make "add something to the decor/housing/costumes/dyes sections of the cash shop" a consistent part of your weekly update schedule and people will learn to regularly check through the shop to see what's come out, and maybe run across some old stuff that they wanted but didn't get around to before. Or keep doing it the way you're doing it and people will learn to only bother even looking at the cash shop when there's a SPECIAL LIMITED TIME OFFER WOW!!1! because the shelves are mostly pretty empty. | |} ---- ---- ---- Doesn't describe me at all. I stick to my principles. | |} ---- Indeed. I wish everything added to the store would stay there. The only exception could be the seasonal events, everything else should be permanent additions. Rather make occasional super-sale limited time offers instead like previously done. I refuse to pay for RNG and I will stay firmly away from any such boxes or similar gambles. Just let me buy the music, please, I really want it. Edited December 12, 2015 by Bathory Bane | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I was more than happy to throw money at my screen for these music pieces. But yea rng does kinda put a damper on the whole thing. I love supporting WildStar and carbine <3 | |} ---- Cupcake, some people would rather throw money at the RNG in the hopes of NOT missing the opportunity to have very rare or once-in-a-lifetime items. Yes, it's a gamble, but one which, ultimately, we'd all be happier not having to do. I bought 5, to see what was what. I got 3 pieces of shuttle and 2 cadets. As I was already hearing from guildies (some of whom have already posted in this thread) about how many they'd bought without getting music, I decided to stop there. But my friends who bought upwards of 20 still deserve to have their voices heard. In fact, if capitalism means anything, theirs will be heard more because they are actually supporting Wildstar more. But for me? This RNG burned me out on random boxes. I will be reserving my NCoins and Omnibits for things that I can see (and hear) BEFORE I purchase them. | |} ---- Yeah... same. I'm sure I read somewhere that it was a 1/15 chance for the music?... well... my luck holds out as 'bad' after 30* of the damned boxes. (*I think...) Yes. I really wanted it. I figured "eh, I'll splurge for once. If I get extra, it'd be a nice present for someone!" Well... I won't be trying any more; sadly, I am not a bottomless pit of cash :( Edited December 14, 2015 by Laeraneth | |} ---- ---- You're right that buying direct WOULD fix it but enough people have paid money for these stupid RNG boxes (and some of them complained here about their gambler's remorse/regret) that it is probably much more profitable than any 'fair' methods would be. And NCSoft Korea shows the numbers to Carbine and goes 'that is how you will do all future exclusives' and Carbine has no way to negotiate otherwise. Because it is insanely profitable to do it that way and some people just lack the self-control to go 'nope' and possibly risk losing a possible exclusive that may or may not ever reappear to completely screw over everyone and gamble away their money on RNG. I wish things were different but it seems I'm not the target market for this RNG stuff. I love housing but will *never* support this type of garbage. But I'm the minority and NcSoft Korea will target the impulsive gamblers instead. People throwing money at this RNG crap is the reason everyone will have to deal with it much more often (and likely on better quality exclusive items) now and any point in the future. EDIT: There's videos and articles on this part of consumer psychology. Let's use coffee as an example. People will almost always say they prefer 'strong' or 'rich' roasted coffee, but buying habits overwhelmingly show that the majority of consumers like 'weak' coffee. In other words, most consumers tend to very vocally say they want one thing to look good in front of others and then buy the complete opposite thing when it comes down to paying money for it. This aspect of consumer psychology is why most companies take consumer complaints (and suggestions) as seriously as they take raising the salary or offering any benefits to their minimum-wage workers. Numbers and money talk. The market for WildStar has said they will not only tolerate RNG boxes but they'll spend tons of money on them even if they SAY they hate doing so. Update Jan 10th: So as of Jan 10th the RNG boxes are back with more exclusive music. Just as I predicted. As long as people keep throwing money at this type of business practice then they will keep doing it. Enjoy. Edited January 10, 2016 by FantasticCupcake | |} ---- ---- ---- So i buyed about 25 for the music, nothing *cupcake*ing nothing, what did you think? Give us a option to buy it optinal. | |} ---- ---- ---- You already gave them money, though. That's the message they will receive. They'd have gotten a different one if you hadn't bought any at all. | |} ---- ---- I know what you're trying to say, and I'll just respectfully disagree because I know your rabid distaste for the model. Suffice to say, a lot of people bought single-toon unlocked pets and mounts - and yet they've walked that back, and pretty damn quickly, too. Feedback given and I am certain my measly $2 didn't tip the scales over to "THIS IS THE BEST WAY TO DO THINGS, WE SHALL NEVER CHANGE!" | |} ---- ---- And again, many people bought Flaming War Pigs and zBoards as single-toon unlocks. They came to the forums and gave their feedback, after the facts and LO AND BEHOLD, Crabine heard the feedback and made adjustments. Again, I am well aware of your distaste for the business model and don't really expect you to agree with anything said about it. | |} ---- ---- ---- See and this is what frustrates me the most about this. Now putting aside that I outright refuse to purchase an RNG box of this nature as the odds are stacked against me in obtaining it even with an equal chance; I'll be blunt in saynig that it acually makes me sad that the hard work Jeff put in is locked behind such a silly thing. Wildstar's music is one of, if not the one thing that I can't say anyone has ever gone "meh" to and it's a missed opportunity. I've lost count of how many times in zone, in guild chats, IMs, tumblr, etc...where I've linked people to the soundcloud becuase people keep asking about the music. I may even get hate for this idea, but IF the powers that be felt it necessary to continue with using RNG boxes containing music, that it be music ONLY. (aka a music box) I would actually have bought that for a 1/3 chance at this track.(I think theres 3 new tracks right?). Gimme my Jeffy box! I feel the best way to sum this up is "Why won't you let me love you!?" | |} ---- ---- I think gamble boxes were inevitable when Wildstar went F2P. After all, Madame Faye is basically just a fancied up version of them. Sadly, it's a model that works, so I doubt this is the last we see of them regardless of how people feel. However, I do think our feedback might at least change what sorts of items get put in these boxes. In my opinion, housing tracks should just not be a part of these - at least not exclusively or with a time-limit. Implementing housing tracks in the game in a way that makes them accessible to only a handful of lucky people in a very small window is just an incredible waste of Jeff's amazing music. | |} ---- Thats exactly why sometimes I use harsh words as well as others.. so the changes will eventually come...If no one vented on these matters we would be forced to settle with what ever bone was tossed at us. Hopefully this will be the last time we see unanimated npcs.. they might as well not be concidered npcs without it.. and hidden hard to get music packaged the way it is... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----